


Raven/Rebecca S-Support (with guest star Lucius!)

by Derplord



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M, Yah! 2 AM!, Yay! Delays!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derplord/pseuds/Derplord
Summary: After going missing for 20 years, Raven suddenly appears back on Elibe and meets up with his old friend Lucius.





	Raven/Rebecca S-Support (with guest star Lucius!)

Raven: …  
Lucius: … Lord Raven?  
Raven: I told you not to call me that.  
Lucius: … Sorry …  
Raven: … (sigh) … this isn’t going to go well.  
Lucius: Yes, but you need to do this, she always ever wanted someone she loved to come home.  
Raven: …  
Lucius: And you did leave her with a son-  
Raven: Alright, alright! I’m going. Watch my weapons.

(Raven walks up to cottage door, a moment of hesitation before he knocks)

Rebecca: Who’s there?  
Raven: (Just be honest) It’s Raven  
Rebecca: … (Long Pause)  
Raven: I understand if you’re angry, but I just came here to see you.

(The door slowly creaks open before an arrow shoots out from the darkness, piercing Raven through the right shoulder)

Rebecca: *sniff* (knocks another arrow)  
Raven: I’m sorry, I’ll leave.  
Rebecca: Don’t move, I’m not done with you yet!

(Rebecca drops the bow and marches up to raven to deliver a sharp slap across the face, Lucius winches from a distance)

Rebecca: It’s been twenty years since you left me! I had to raise Wolt all by myself and you didn’t care! You selfishly chased your dreams of revenge!

(She kicked him but he did not budge, she tried punching, but could not gain power as she was collapsing in tears)

Rebecca: First my brother, then Wil, and then you, and then my father died! *sniff* I’m tired of being left alone!  
Raven: … You’re right.  
Rebecca: Huh?  
Raven: I was entangled in my own vicious ambitions. It caused me to not only harmed the few left I cared about, but I also was hurting myself. I know the feeling of loneliness all too well, but my anger prevented me from realizing that, or it prevented me from caring.  
Rebecca: Raven…  
Raven: I’d never wish such upon you, but I never considered the consequences of my actions. I’m sorry.  
Rebecca: …  
Raven: That is all I had to say. If you don’t want me around, than I shall leave.  
Rebecca: No!  
Raven: Huh?  
Rebecca: *Sniff* I’m sorry… my anger got the best of me.  
Raven: (his rare smile happens) heh, I know that feeling all too well also.

Lucius: Did… did he just laugh?

(Rebecca runs up to raven and buries herself in his chest, he embraces her)

Rebecca: This… this is what I always wanted, to have somebody come back home *sob*! You’ll never leave me again, right?  
Raven: Well… (pulls arrow out of his shoulder) … you got my sword arm, my days as a mercenary are probably over.

Lucius: You know, I can heal you.  
Raven: Don’t, also shut up Lucius! I’m going to be staying here.  
Rebecca: Heh heh!

(The two savor the moment for a bit, and Lucius smiles while observing)

**Author's Note:**

> Derp


End file.
